The Other Side of the Gate
by Umi Mikazuki
Summary: Set after the final episode. Just a different idea on what happens...EdWinry, OCOC.
1. Default Chapter

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE

By Umi Mikazuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, or Al, or any other character from Fullmetal Alchemist. Although I wish I did…

This is set after the final episode, but with the ending…tweaked…a little. So, beware! Spoilers!

Chapter One: Rachel Garcia, Protector of Stray Dogs

v

'Please let this work…' The last thing he remembered was light, so bright it almost blinded him. Then, darkness.

v

"Hey, are you okay?" a hand shook his shoulder gently. "Nope. Not okay. You're burning up!" Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a concerned woman with brown hair and green eyes looking at him in concern.

"Can you stand, or do you need my help?" she held out a hand. He started to sit up, but immediately swooned, "Where am I?" "You're laying in the middle of the street, blocking traffic. Now, come on. We need to get you to a hospital." The woman helped him up and guided him to a strange yellow car.

As soon as the two got situated, she told the driver to take them to the hospital. The teenager had just enough time to warn the other passenger, "I'm about to faint," before darkness returned.

v

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Groaning, he mentally cursed the annoying sounds pounding through his head.

"I think he's waking up, doctor." A feminine voice said.

"What the hell is that damn beeping noise?" he angrily opened his eyes and glared at the room's occupants. Locating the source, he stared menacingly at the odd machine. It wasn't the only machine in the room that was unfamiliar.

"A feisty one. Okay, son. Are you allergic to any medications?" The doctor received a blank stare. "Right now, we're just going to give you something to help you sleep. There's nothing to worry about." The balding man picked up a needle.

The teen shot up so quick he was halfway off the bed before the nurses could react. Not a good idea, considering he had a high fever at the moment. Catching him before he fell flat on his face, the nurses held him down.

"No way! You're not giving me a shot!" "Calm down. This'll only take a second." The doctor sounded bored. The nurses held the struggling, shouting teen down as the doctor inserted the needle.

Ignoring the death glare, the doctor said, "Before you fall asleep, what is your name?" Feeling the effects of the sedative, the blonde responded, "…Edward Elric…" and succumbed to sleep.

v

When Ed woke up, the woman who had helped him earlier was sitting in a chair nearby, reading a book. Noticing his tired look, she lowered the book, "Sleeping Beauty's awake. As soon as the doctor gets back, you can go."

"But where to? I'm not from around here," he knew he was on the other side of the gate. The woman waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about that. I've got an extra room." "You sure it's not a problem? I have no money, no extra clothes…" Ed sat up.

"I have some emergency cash saved up. I'm not about to let you leave with nothing. So, where are you from, anyways?" the woman asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ed smiled wanly. "Try me. I have one of the most open minds ever." She put the book in her purse.

The blonde sighed, "Okay. I'm from another world." the woman gave him a skeptical look, "You mean, like an alien?" She received a blank stare. "Aliens. You know, creatures from another planet…" "…no, kinda like an alternate universe." Ed was obviously confused. 'Aliens? What the hell?' "Got proof?" the brunette held out a hand. "A scientific mind. I think we'll get along." the teen yawned.

The brunette responded, "I think we will, Ed." "Obviously the doctors told you my name…I still don't know yours." Ed picked at the thin blanket absently.

"I'm Rachel Garcia. Why are you staring at your arm?" she looked at him like he was crazy. Ed had just noticed his limbs were still there and was staring in shock (the fever and sedatives made him less observant). Hesitantly, he flexed the digits (fingers and toes) on the sorely missed limbs, "They're back? I thought for sure the Gate would take them away again…"

"The Gate? What the hell are you talking abou-" Rachel got cut off by the doctor coming in. "Okay, just sign these papers, and you're free to go, young man." He handed a small packet to the teen. Ed signed them hurriedly, and gave the doctor another glare. "Still mad about that shot, huh?" he chuckled, leaving with the papers.

Rachel tossed Ed a plastic bag, "Here's some clothes. I'm going to get something to drink." As soon as she was gone, the teen dressed hurriedly, missing his old clothes instantly. The pants were looser than he liked, but he'd have to make due for now. It was a relief to know that he'd have help in adjusting to this new world.

Exploring the room, he poked at the weird machines that he'd never dreamed of. He couldn't tell what any one their purposes were, though. A knock on the door made him jump in surprise, "Come in!" Rachel entered and motioned for him to follow her.

v

On the whole taxi ride, Ed stared out the window, asking questions about this and that and generally acting like a little kid. Rachel giggled and explained things to him while the taxi driver shook his head at the teen's antics. One particular thing really caught Ed's attention, though. Buildings so tall he couldn't even see the tops…

"Those are skyscrapers. Appropriate name, huh?" Rachel remarked. Ed didn't tear his eyes away from it, "Whoa…how do they do that?"

Thus the trip continued, with the former alchemist gazing in wonder at the advanced technology.

v

Upon reaching Rachel's house, she had immediately demanded his life story. Knowing he'd have to tell her sooner or later, Ed had complied.

"Wow. If that's not true, then you're a really good actor. But, I don't think you're lying…there's this feeling about you, like you don't belong here. And your eyes…no one I've ever seen has eyes like yours." Rachel tore the wrapping off of some instant ramen and stuck them in the microwave.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked. Punching the time in, she responded, "I'm heating up some food. I'm hungry, and I bet you are too."

'It's going to take a while to get used to all this new stuff,' the former alchemist thought, watching the Styrofoam cups move in a circle.

"Thank you for helping me, Miss Garcia. You don't know how much I appreciate it." Ed smiled. Rachel walked over and ruffled his hair, "You're welcome. I'm always taking care of stray dogs…and you were a dog of the military! Shiomizu teases me about it all the time."

"Who's that?" the teen looked at her questioningly, swatting her hand away with a blush and fixing his ponytail. He hadn't had a chance to put it in its usual braid yet. Stretching, she turned on the TV, making Ed jump in surprise, "He's my fiancée." The teen stared at the TV screen in amazement, "Winry would be in heaven here…"

"Ooooh, you mean your girlfriend?" Rachel pulled the food out and set it on the stove to cool. Ed turned bright red, "N-no! She just fixed my automail for me!" Rachel raised an eyebrow, smiling, "The way you talk about her, I don't think it's that simple. And from how she treats you, I definitely think it isn't one-sided…" "It's nothing like that!" Ed tried to hide his blush. "Hmmm. Denial. That proves it. You like Winry!" she responded in a singsong voice.

Ed threw one of the pillows on the couch at her, his face still as red as a ripe tomato. Laughing, Rachel ducked and sat next to him, noting how he didn't deny it the last time and handing him a cup. "I'm sorry. I'll stop for now. For now…" "You are a fucking pain in the ass…" the teen glared at her, a small smile on his face. "And you're a midget." the brunette held one hand low above the ground.

"WHO DID YOU CALL A MICROSCOPIC SPECK OF DUST?" Ed exploded.

His outburst just made her collapse into a fit of laughter, back against his lap. He barely managed to move his food in time. "Oi…are you okay?" Ed hesitantly asked. Getting no response, he shook her shoulder gently. Slowly, she sat up, tears in her eyes, "Oh gods, that was hilarious! You have height issues, don't you?" Rachel patted his head, "Don't worry. You're not done growing yet. Some people don't hit their growth spurt until they're, like, 18 or 19."

"Mou, I wish you could transmute something for me…I wanna see it!" "It doesn't work in this world, I tried before with the Zeppelin things" Ed said between bites. "Zeppelins? Those were, like, 80 years ago. World War I, I think." Rachel pondered.

Rachel turned her attention to the TV. On the screen, a boy with white hair and dog-ears jumped in front of a stereotypical schoolgirl, protecting her from a crow's head. "Damn, it's the second episode. Oh well…it's late; I'm going to bed. You too, if you're done eating." Slurping down the last of the noodles and bringing the cup, he followed her into the kitchen and set it where she indicated.

Leading him to the extra room, she pointed at the bed, "This is where you will sleep. If you need me, I'm right down the hall, 'kay? And the bathroom is right across from you. You should be able to figure it out easily enough. Good night." With that, she left for her room.

"Good night." Ed walked over to the bed and lay down, stretching. 'I feel homesick already…I wonder if I succeeded in bringing Al back?'

v

It felt strange, having flesh and blood again, when for four years, he'd been nothing but an empty metal shell. It also felt strange, not having his brother there. Surrendering to sleep, Alphonse made a silent wish, 'I hope that some day, I'll see brother again…."

v

Well, I hope I kept the brothers in character. I can't stand it when I read fanfics and they're out of character, so it'd be a real shame if I were doing it, too. And no, Ed and Rachel are not going to get together. They're going to have a brother/sister relationship. This fanfic is strictly Ed/Winry and Rachel/Shiomizu. Just so you don't get the wrong impression. I also made it so Ed has his arm and leg back. I mean, he had them for, like, 20 minutes. Also, prosthetic limbs are expensive and Rachel doesn't have that kind of money.

I hope you like it, and sorry if the updates are slow…I have three other fanfics I am currently working on.

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Never Go Shopping With A Woman

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE

By Umi Mikazuki

Beta reader: Trina Sheep-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, or Al, or any other character from Fullmetal Alchemist. Although I wish I did…

This is set after the final episode, but with the ending…tweaked…a little. So, beware! Spoilers!

Summary so far: After Ed attempts to bring back Al, he is transported to the other side of the gate, but not in the early 20th century like the anime. Instead, he comes to the year 2005 and meets a woman named Rachel. She is currently letting him stay at her apartment and helping him adjust…

* * *

Chapter Two: Never Go Shopping With A Woman…

A fifteen (or is it fourteen?)-year-old Al sat nervously in the living room of Pinako and Winry's house. Roze and her baby, who had come with him, were upstairs, still asleep.

He had arrived on the doorstep late the previous night, wearing only a pair of khaki pants and carrying Ed's red jacket in his arms. He had felt so emotionally drained and physically worn out that he had almost passed out right there. Winry had helped him to the couch, where he had gratefully fallen asleep. Now, after getting a good night's rest, he had to explain how he wasn't a suit of armor anymore. There was also the issue of only having Ed's jacket, without the teen himself present.

Winry handed him a cup of hot chocolate, "What happened, Al? Where's Ed?" She sat down next to him.

"…"

"If you don't want to talk about it yet, we understand."

"No. I need to get it out now." Al said sharply. Taking a deep breath, he began the story, "The homunculus had me captive, and Brother was coming to rescue me…"

The memories came in a flood as his tale continued. He told them about Dante and Hohenheim being centuries old, using the stone to transfer to new bodies every few decades. He told them about how Gluttony was going to eat him and create a purer form of the stone, about how Ed was sent to the other side of the gate, only to return and be killed by Envy, their half-brother. With his voice choking, he told them how he had sacrificed himself to bring Ed back.

"…and the stupid idiot had to do the same for me. Now he's gone." Al finished bitterly. "I refuse to believe he's dead. He can't be."

Winry was crying, hugging Ed's jacket to her chest tightly. "Ed…Ed's gone?"

Pinako's hands were shaking so bad she dropped the cup she was holding. "It's too unbelievable. Our Edward can't be gone. He's too headstrong."

"I…I need to be alone right now," Winry left for her room, bringing Ed's jacket with her.

"Pinako?"

"Yes, Al?"

"Thank you."

Walking over to the teen, she embraced him, "He'll come back. Don't worry. That boy's too stubborn to give up."

V

"Wake up! I made pancakes!" Rachel shouted, opening the curtains and letting the sun shine right in Ed's face. Cursing, he pulled the covers over his head. In response, she grabbed the covers and yanked them onto the floor.

Ed curled into a ball and glared at her, "Damn it, Rachel, I'm tryin' to sleep!"

Looking at her watch, the woman said, "It's past noon. We need to get you some clothes today. Now, get dressed, and come downstairs for brunch." Pointing at his black pants hanging over a chair, she arched an eyebrow.

The pants were torn and bloodstained, definitely not fit to be worn again. Wait. If his pants were over there, what was he wearing? It **was** kinda drafty… Blushing, he grabbed the blanket in an attempt to remain modest. Rachel merely smiled at his embarrassment, "You're wearing boxers, the important parts are covered. There's some of Shio-kun's clothes in the dresser for you." With that, she turned around and left the room.

The teen growled and hastily got dressed. He came downstairs and leaned against the fridge. Handing him a plate piled with pancakes, Rachel directed him to the table and commanded, "Eat. You're still growing." Grabbing her own plate, Rachel joined him.

After a few minutes of silence (besides eating sounds), the woman jumped up, "I always forget milk!" Ed made a face. "You don't like milk?" Rachel frowned.

"I _loathe_ it…" he all but growled.

"But if you don't drink your milk, you won't get any taller…"

"You sound just like Winry."

"I sound like your girlfriend? That won't do, I have a fiancée!"

"…SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"…"

After getting her milk, the two finished their meal in silence.

V

Rachel decided to walk to the mall, what with it being such a nice day. Unfortunately, as soon as they exited her apartment building, they realized that everyone else in the city was walking to their destination. Vehicular traffic was no better. The air was punctuated with the sounds of car horns blaring and people complaining.

"Such is my fate, living in a large city…" Rachel squared her shoulders, grabbed Ed's hand, and dove into the masses of humans.

Almost immediately, Ed began to feel claustrophobic, being pushed and shoved by the crowd. He looked at Rachel weaving through expertly, seemingly without anyone else touching her. Quite the opposite of himself.

Grinning, Rachel looked back at the struggling teen, "You will soon learn the ancient art that is crowd walking, young grasshopper."

"You're crazy. You know that, right?"

"Yep. Just a few more blocks, and we'll be there."

It was more like twenty blocks. Finally, the pair made it to the mall.

V

Winry didn't come downstairs for three hours. Her face was still a little puffy, but she put on a cheerful smile, "Hey, Al, we need to get you some new clothes."

"Right now?"

"Why not? Grandma, we're going out! Be back soon!"

V

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Ed-kun?"

"Why can't **you** carry some of this stuff? Half of it **is** yours."

"That's what you're here for! Slave labor!"

"I should have known to never go shopping with a woman…"

Ed was carrying six bags of clothes and other things his host felt he needed for himself, as well as seven for Rachel. Hers were considerably heavier, containing more mangas, DVDs, and anime paraphernalia than new outfits for herself. All she carried was a little bag with a few pieces of jewelry in it. Sighing, he trudged along behind the woman.

With a hop, she turned around, "Are you hungry? It's almost seven." She pointed at the food court, "We can get dinner here."

"Yeah, a little." Actually, he was ravenous. Damn his teenage body!

Standing in the middle of all the food places, Rachel put her hand on her chin, "Hmm…Chinese, Mexican, burger joint, Italian…ah! Chik-fil-a! Find a seat for us, while I order." With that, she fairly ran over to the place, finding a spot in the mile-long line.

Ed stared at her, wondering how an adult could be so…hyper all the time.

V

Winry held a shirt up to Al's back, "No, too big."

"Winry, don't you think I have enough clothes now?"

A dangerous gleam appeared in the mechanic's eye, "You need to make up for four years…" Smiling, she thrust a heap of pants into his arms, "Go try those on."

He knew better than to argue with his childhood friend when she was like this. Al ambled over to the changing room.

Winry's smile faltered a little, as she noticed how much he looked like Ed. Well, besides height and hair and eye color. The corners of her eyes began to sting, 'At least one of them is alive…NO!' Furiously, she wiped at her cheeks, 'He's not dead!'

"Winry?" Al sounded hesitant.

She snapped out of her gloomy thoughts, "I'm okay. Just give me a sec."

Concerned, he asked, "Do you want to go back home?" 'She's really taking it hard.'

Giving him a weak smile, Winry shook her head, "No. I'm fine. Now let's see how those pants fit."

V

Rachel yawned, "I'm beat. Let's go home." Stretching her arms, the woman pushed Ed in front of her.

The teen's arms felt like lead. Rachel had relieved him of a couple of her bags a few hours ago, but there were still a good number of them. "Please tell me we're not walking back…" Ed didn't think he could last that long.

She looked at him incredulously, "No! We're taking a cab! My feet hurt." Waving furiously, she hailed one of the yellow vehicles down.

Almost immediately, one of them pulled over and popped the trunk. Ed hurriedly dumped the bags in and collapsed in the back seat.

"Very dignified." Rachel raised an eyebrow, climbing in and giving the driver her address.

"I think it's deserved," he smirked at her. "So, at what ungodly hour are you waking me tomorrow?"

She laughed, "Ungodly hour? You can sleep as long as you want tomorrow, granted you do a few household things for me. Consider it equivalent exchange for letting you stay."

"Like what? Cleaning?"

"Yep. Shio-kun is coming over tomorrow night, and the place needs to be spotless."

Ed looked at her, "Are you going to tell him the truth about me?"

Rachel patted his knee, "No. It's your story. For now, I'll say you're my step-cousin."

V

"It must feel weird to be able to taste again, huh, Al?" Winry leaned on the table, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it does. I can definitely get used to it, though." The teen laughed. He pushed away the bowl, his stomach content. "I'm a little tired, so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, everyone." With that, he walked upstairs.

"Goodnight, Al." Winry and Pinako chorused.

V

Criticism is VERY welcome! Just do it in a respectful way, please. Flames are evil, and the people who write them should die very slow, agonizing, painful deaths…

Well, there's chapter two for ya. Hope you enjoy it.

REVIEW!


End file.
